


make it a story

by suzzy0662



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 他和她結婚，他愛她帶來的怪異繼子，兩人想著一個美好的故事，只是也許不會發生。





	1. Chapter 1

『如果不會死掉就好了，故事裡面的角色。』

 

闔上書，Credence的腳趾在窗檻的邊緣滑動了一下，然後往下墜，懸空地輕輕晃動著，他喜歡這個房間裡乾燥的木頭香味，即使Graves先生為了舒適在地上放了幾個柔軟的抱枕，深與淺的綠色柔和地散落在厚軟的暖色地毯上看起來是多麼舒適，但他還是把自己鑲嵌在那個深色木頭的寬大窗檻上，那個位置可以把腳伸直，可以聞著木頭與舊書混和Graves先生的味道，同時又不會錯過任何一絲的陽光，或是一點空氣裡發亮的灰塵。

 

「你讀了那套巫師小說。」Graves先生的低沉聲線聲音滑順地在空氣中震動起來。

 

Graves先生在Credence從背後緊貼他的背呼吸的時候帶著難以察覺的笑意，Credence的手指長而冰冷，緩慢地抽出他永遠紮的一絲不苟的襯衫下擺，急躁地探入、幾近粗暴地揉捏他的背部肌肉

「是的，我讀了，真是個好故事，可是我不明白為什麼那些角色終須一死，」

「Credence，人總會死的，為了讓那些故事有個美好的結局，」

 

Credence看著他的先生轉過身來，先生的眼神探索著Credence臉上的所有細節，然後輕而濕潤地吻了Credence柔軟溫暖的頸側，Credence完全無法掩飾自己對先生的著迷，手指又纏上了先生的背，他熱愛先生的肌肉紋理與先生的嘴唇，先生濕潤的舌與灼熱的陰莖，他熱愛先生的一切，從他第一次跟著繼母踏進先生的房子那天起，他就幻想著先生將他剁成碎片、揉爛，吞吃入腹，而他一秒鐘也捨不得停下來不看著先生而掙扎或是尖叫，腦子一片碎裂混亂的怪異遐想在那個瞬間讓Credence甚至暈眩，而他不會忘記先生盯著他握他的手的樣子。

 

一秒鐘也好，先生的手指碰觸到了Credence手指與掌心連接部位的柔嫩肌膚，Credence忘記了繼母Mary Lou，也忘記了先生跟繼母即將結婚。

 

他們住進了先生的房子。

 

Mary Lou不再有多餘的時候體罰Credence或是言語凌遲他，她忙著打掃先生和她的房間，忙著烹調先生可能愛吃的菜色，忙著穿上她多年不穿的過緊的束腰，忙著為先生熨燙那些如同紙一樣白的襯衫，忙著接受先生回家時的擁抱，但即使先生的手臂圍繞著繼母的褐色洋裝，Credence見到先生的眼睛盯著他，那些下流羞恥的想法令Credence硬挺了起來，也令他終究必須逃離那個畫面然後到廁所裡給自己一個猛烈到有點疼痛的手活。

 

Credence曾經不只一次想殺死Mary Lou。因為疼痛與無止盡的羞辱，但進入先生的家讓情況變得複雜，那些情緒裡加上了嫉妒之後，像是漩渦一般越捲越深，Credence瀕臨失控邊緣。

 

某一次Mary Lou抽打他留下一個特別深的傷疤，一周之後他的繼母注意到他的舊外套上的破洞，一邊責怪他的懶散粗心，一邊用纖細平淡的聲音說傷疤消失了就忘記痛了嗎。

 

Credence的雙手緊握，眼球脹痛，他感到自己的雙腿微微顫抖。

 

先生的家有著好幾個房間，Credence最喜歡的是那個滿是木頭香味與軟墊扶手椅，飽滿靠枕的閱讀間，陽光灑落的時候，那些他背上與腿上酸痛的瘀青會因為暖意而舒緩，讓他暫時不再想多少分量的毒藥能夠符合Mary Lou的體重，讓她沒有一絲機會因為藥量不足而沒有死透。

 

每個Mary Lou心情開朗並且晚起的早晨，Credence總要阻止自己想像先生是否溫柔地摟著他的繼母入睡，又或者用他的身體覆蓋著他的繼母讓她呻吟。

 

「Credence，讓我看看你的手，」Graves先生向蒼白的繼子伸出手，Credence顫抖著喘氣，雙手的微小擦傷與陳舊疤痕在先生的眼中展開。

 

「我理解你的願望，Credence」Graves先生的手指撫過他的，另一隻手按著Credence白皙的後頸，上面的汗毛絨細地被壓在掌下，Credence不得不承認他的先生沒有安撫他卻讓他痛苦地興奮著，他想如果先生就這樣殺死他也好，至少他不必再祈求如果世界上真的有魔法該會是多麼美好的事情。

 

但他的先生沒有掐住他的頸子，Graves先生平時整潔順服的頭髮因為沒有使用髮油而垂到了他的眼前，深色的眼睛讓Credence無暇顧及自己的失態，他被先生盯著而心煩意亂。

 

「先生，你的願望呢？」

 

他的手指撫過繼子紅潤濕潤的嘴唇、下顎與鎖骨滑潤的線條，Graves先生明白了，從那一天他們搬入他的家，他看著Credence那不合身的衣服下包裹著的少年的體型，那個刻意彎駝著背的身體，長而筆直的腿，他猜想繼子也許和他一樣有著同樣骯髒想法，從他墨黑的眼神以及浴室裡的突然的水聲與呻吟。 

「我想你的母親不會允許我的願望實現，Credence」

 

他激動地吻上年長的男人，急迫地彷彿那些唾液不應該存在於自己的口中，Credence並不想讓自己看起來像個沒有任何自制力的男孩，但他的先生同樣激動地回應，只是先生溫熱的口舌比他經驗老到地多，深入他的口中在他的上顎混著唾液打轉，Credence順從本能地呻吟，因為他的先生已經稍微用了點力在Credence的跨下，那條洗淨磨舊的褲子布料並不厚實，Credence感到先生的手完全地包裹著自己的陰莖，摩擦之後他忍不住張開嘴喘氣，先生流進他口中的唾液順著嘴角溢出，Credence發出了自己都不明白的囈語。

 

「你會操我嗎，先生？」

 

閱讀室裡的木頭香味仍然濃郁，午後的陽光也依然溫暖，Credence想著他會弄髒淺色的地毯，他的先生不像平常一樣穿著整齊的襯衫，健壯而明顯的腹部線條磨蹭著Credence的身體，他是那樣緩慢，以至於Credence相信他的先生想讓他就這樣射出來而不插入他，先生只顧著與他接吻，只顧著撫摸磨蹭他，他想也許這已經足夠，他在先生的手中，被先生溫暖的肌膚摩擦，先生的嘴唇濕潤地刷過了他的臉，他的眼睫毛與嘴唇，先生的手從他的胸口移動到他的陰莖，那個部分已經分泌了前液，被先生珍惜地舔乾淨後又分泌出更多，Credence扯著他心愛的先生的頭髮，手指無助地劃過先生的眉毛，他想他就要射了，毫無羞恥心地在先生的嘴裡。

 

Graves先生沒有讓他就這樣射精，他的嘴唇離開了他的陰莖，然後他扶起Credence，移動他發軟的身體到柔軟的扶手椅旁，讓Credence的上半身靠著椅子的軟墊部分，然後他的先生站直身體，把勃發硬挺的陰莖擦過繼子的臉頰，在那張有著微小傷痕的臉孔留下濕潤的痕跡，Credence不需要他的先生教導他也明白該做什麼，他的手指已經被先生吻過而溫熱起來，他可以毫無顧忌地用雙手捧起先生的性器，並且放入口中吸吮，Credence毫不在意那些體液的味道，只覺得能夠擁有任何來自先生的東西對他而言是如此幸運，他抬眼看著與平時不同的先生，他的先生正在輕聲呻吟並且在他口中進的更深，先生的手在頸後捏著他，鼓勵著他吞嚥所有的獎勵品。

 

Credence感覺自己彷彿快要射精，雖然他的先生並沒有繼續刺激他的陰莖，但看著他的先生因為在自己的口腔裡而仰頭喘息，他大膽地未經先生的同意就將雙手放上先生的大腿，隨著先生在他口中進出的頻率而摩擦先生的肌肉結實的大腿根部，先生在他口中進出的速度變快，他的唇舌可以感受到先生灼熱的器官跳動著，Credence認為受到了鼓勵而將手更往陰莖底下的囊袋移動，當他輕輕揉捏先生那帶有重量的、微涼的囊袋，他的先生控制不住地在他口中射精，並且急著想抽離Credence的嘴，Credence緊盯著他，另一隻手緊抓著先生肌肉緊繃的臀部不讓他離開，與先生目光交疊地吞下先生的精液，並且動著舌頭舔舐，在先生抽動著最後幾下到達頂點後緩緩抽離，Credence在那個仍然硬著的器官離開自己嘴唇時大力吸吮，他希望先生的一切都在自己裡面。

 

「Credence，我會操你，你想要我操進你裡面嗎？」


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呃就，PWP的結束

「Credence，我會操你，你想要我操進你裡面嗎？」

 

Credence的睫毛顫動著，口唇濕潤，任由Graves的手指在他的舌頭上按壓，那上面微微沾著未被完全吞嚥的精液，Credence細細喘氣，口齒不清地呢喃著，「先生……請…」  
Graves右手摩擦著自己的陰莖，那個部位很快地再度硬挺起來，左手帶著從Credence口中帶出的液體揉壓著Credence肛口帶有皺褶的肌膚，感覺到Credence壓低了口中發出的不明聲音，一陣一陣地吐氣，他的先生正在探索他的身體，手指進出的停頓將那些液體均勻地分布在肛口的外圈，先生的拇指按壓了著他的會陰處，掌心摩擦著囊袋的外圍，Credence覺得自己已經被快感折磨過頭，身體裡不知名的深處逸散出疼痛與酸軟，他順著那些曾對先生產生的所有幻想，更加努力的張開大腿，等待先生的身體進入、戳刺、破壞他身為個體的完整性。

 

Graves停止了右手的動作，那個部位已經硬挺並且因為先前Credence的努力而濕潤地泛著光澤，他的眼神在Credence的臉上掃動，對方的眼神因為不斷累積的感官刺激而顯得迷茫，

 

「站起來。」先生在他耳邊低聲命令，Credence咬著自己的嘴唇，只想清醒地撐上他喜歡的窗檻。

 

Credence修長的腿顫抖著，腹部因為挺立而濕潤的陰莖而沾濕，他的先生站在身後，粗糙的掌心從他的大腿根粗暴地按壓，一路搓揉Credence泛紅的陰莖與囊袋，Credence低著頭小聲地哀求著，他的先生壓低了上身才能聽清楚那些不成句的字詞，那些話是「先生請再靠近一些，請再用力一些」，Gr托著男孩的囊袋，Credence覺得自己的腳尖都因為下身被抬高而稍微離了地，而那個瞬間他的先生插入了他的身體，先生的動作緩慢卻力道滿盈，Credence的眼眶瞬間酸痛起來，先生的身體過於熱燙，他只能急迫而痛苦地承受著滿溢的快感，他可以感受到他的先生的肉體，在自己的內部脹滿而麻癢，先生在他耳邊喘著氣，眼神掃視Credence眼中的那些破碎的光，然後先生啃咬了他的下巴，右手粗暴地搓揉著Credence的濕滑陰莖，他的先生仔細地舔著那個剛剛造成的咬痕，Credence就著那雙手劇烈地射精，抽搐著扭動著腰與身體，他的先生舔入他的口中，失去節奏毫不留情地抽插他甫攀上高潮的下身，在Credence終於失控尖叫時射入他的身體，Credence的陰莖滴落出第二波的精液，厚實的地毯無法吸收那些白液而留下了汙濁的痕跡，他聽見Graves先生低聲呻吟，那尚未軟下的陰莖仍在Credence體內摩擦著，溫和地將高潮後的快感慢慢釋盡。

 

他們總在先生的閱讀間裡接吻，Credence坐在他喜歡的位置，等著先生聽他說對於那些書的感想，等著先生的舌頭接觸他的肌膚，直到那一天他發現Mary Lou企圖進入他與先生的聖地。

 

與那時一樣，他的雙眼脹痛，腦中嗡嗡作響，Credence扯住了Mary Lou那件難看的褐色洋裝的領子，企圖在門外的磚牆基座上將她的腦袋像是胡桃那樣砸碎，她手腳並用地掙扎，但那件緊得過頭的束腰讓她喘不過氣，Credence只是重複著碎裂胡桃的動作直到雙手再也無法在過於溼滑的頭髮上使力，他跪坐在那裏，覺得應該哭泣而沒有哭泣。

 

他的先生摟著他，他們處理了他的妻子與他的繼母的屍體。

他們離開了先生的房子，到了南方城市。

Credence讀完了那個巫師小說的全系列。

「Graves先生，你的願望實現了嗎？」

「Credence，我的願望是，故事有個美好結局。」

「先生，如果世界上有魔法就好了呢。」

「是啊，如果有就好了呢。」

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是很久沒寫東西想寫個PWP熱身，剛好是個白色情人節～

**Author's Note:**

> 看茱莉小姐的時候，因為演員的關係，總覺得是Mary Lou跟Graves先生是一對，一邊痛苦中一邊又覺得可以有（？）


End file.
